Is It love at first sight for Harry Fisher?
by amber'xx
Summary: There's something about new girl Lucy, that Harry adores. However, Lucys a lot more complicated then Harry could imagine. Will anything happen between the pair? Lucy/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Harry Fisher;

It was the first day of a brand new school term, in some ways I was looking forward to going back but in a lot of ways I weren't. I'm going to Miss Ruth loads, in the times I was being bullied Ruth was the only person who could make me smile, help me get through the hard times. I just pray that this term, I'll maybe fit in more, and who knows maybe I'll meet someone just as great as Ruth Kirby. One thing wasn't going to change though, my mum being the head teacher.

'Harry, where are you going assembly's this way' Mr Mead shouted down the corridor. I turned acting like I had forgotten but secretly I was planning on skipping assembly. I mean I have enough nagging at home from my mum, now I have to listen to her going on in assembly. I wondered into assembly. I turned a few heads, as I was late. Mum glared at me, and I quickly dashed to the back of the assembly hall taking a seat at the end of a row. I glanced to the girl sitting next to me; I hadn't ever noticed her before so I assumed she must be new.

'I want everyone to be on their best behavior' Mum's voice echoed.

I grunted, willing for the time to hurry up. After a 15 minute lecture, assembly was over and I scrambled out of the assembly hall relieved it was over. Josh came over to me and smiled.

"Ya'll right mate?" I looked up at him. Was he messing me about, or was he actually trying to be nice?

"I'm good thanks, you..." I reply shakily.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. You got maths with Mr Chalk?"

I whip out my new timetable scanning across all the lessons; "Yeah I do."

"Great, we can walk together" he laughed as we set of down the corridor together side by side.

As soon as we reach the maths classroom and see Mr Chalk, we both break into hysterical laughing. The large man, with weird glasses and an odd sense of style opened the door and allowed us all in. I slumped down in the seat at the front, none sat next to me like usual. I glanced around everyone was with someone. I pulled my pencil case out my bag and began concentrating on the lesson, when their was a knock on the door. It was the girl I was sitting next to in assembly. I watched as she wondered in, 'Sorry I'm Late,' she mumbled.

'Take a seat' Chalk grinned.

She nervously wondered over and sat next to me! I don't know why I was so excited, I mean their was nowhere else she could have sat... but I was still very pleased! Mr Chalk carried on with his Algebra questions on the board; I did feel sorry for him. He was really trying and none was giving him any attention just mucking about. I watched his face light up as the girl next to me, who I didn't know the name of raised her hand. Everyone glanced around staring at her like she had done something wrong.

'Sorry I didn't catch your name?' Mr Chalk grinned at her,

'Lucy'

That's one mystery over, her names Lucy!

"OK, Lucy do you know the answer?" Mr Chalk asked her practically jumping with Joy.

'Isn't it just X?'

'Yes! Yes it is!' Mr Chalk beamed.

'Calm down sir!' I heard Finn call from behind.

Mr Chalk carried on with the questions, and I decided to answer the next one.

'3X'

The lesson soon came to an end, I slipped out of the classroom pulling out my timetable to find out which lesson I had next when Lucy came and stood next to me. I knew I must have gone red! I tried to hide my face.

'Um, excuse me could you show me the way to science?' She asked.

Was she asking me? I turned to her, realising actually how pretty she was, I hadn't really noticed before, but she was stunning. Her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'Excuse me?' She said again,

'Oh sorry, yeah course I can show you the way...' I babbled on. She grinned at me and we both strolled down the corridor together. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Lucy Barnes;

This school really isn't as bad as I thought it was! Yes there are some cocky lads but I'm sure I can deal with that. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the last school. I usually hate science, but coar I think I might start to like it if Mr Mead is my teacher.

As I wondered into the new classroom, Mr Mead came over which a huge grin on his beautiful face.

'You must be Lucy?'

I smiled back, admiring him.

'OK... you can sit at the back next to Kyle Stack' he says pointing to the back of the class to a normal looking boy who was slumped in his chair, giving evils to the boy sat in the row in front with jet black hair. I nodded and headed to the back of the classroom, where I fell down in the seat next to Kyle.

I smiled at him friendly, and he smiled back almost winking as he did so. I yanked my bag from beneath me and began searching through for my pencil case; I finally found it I pulled it out placing it on the table top as the contents of my school bag fell across the science classroom floor. I grunted, restraining myself from swearing. I took a deep breath before beginning to pick up the belongings. I glanced up spotting the boy I walked here with earlier and sat with In Mr Chalks; I smiled at him gratefully as he helped pick all my things up.

'Harry?' Mr Mead called.

'I was just helping her,'

'Oh okay then'

'Thank you!' I shouted as Harry headed back to his chair which was in the row behind.

Science was a pretty normal lesson, Mr Mead doing some board work and then we had some questions to do. There was about 5 minutes of the lesson left when Kyle poked me in the side with his pointy pen. I glared at him, 'Yes?' I asked irritably. 'What's this answer...?'

I sighed, 'it says it there' I reply pointing to the page.

He nodded and scribbled it down, I returned to my work but I noticed that Kyle was still looking at me. I cocked my head. 'Can I help?' I ask.

'I was wondering... You got a boyfriend?' He beams.

I didn't want to go out with him, but at the same time I really didn't want to hurt his feelings...

'I um, don't but I'm not interested in anyone at the moment'

'I see' he replied before returning his attention to his science book.

Soon after the bell school erupted and everyone began speeding out the classroom. I sighed, wondering out last. This was the bit I was dreading, who was I meant to stand with? I glanced around awkwardly. I stood against the corridor wall, watching the other girls in their little groups. I then turned my head spotting the familiar face of my cousin Emily. She grinned at me as she strolled down the corridor with a rather small boy, brown hair. 'This is my cousin' Em told the boy next to her. He nodded and wondered of placing his white earphones in his ears. 'I'll show you to the common room if you want?' Em offered.

'Thanks,' I reply.

We come to the common room, and I say my thank you's to Em and let her get of to her friends. I slip inside, and slump down on one of the brown sofa's I spot a red haired girl almost thundering over to me. My heart thumps, was she coming to have a go at me? She stood right in front of me glaring.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out,

'That's my chair, move it you prat' She screams pulling at my arm.

'Sorry...' I mumble jumping to my feet getting out of the girls way as soon as possible. Not wanting to cause trouble.

'You should be' she replies before slumping down.

'Jess' I hear a boy shout from behind. It was that boy from earlier again! 'What do you want little bro' I raise a eyebrow, me being slow it took a few seconds for my brain to register that there brother and sister. 'She's new, don't be a cow.'

'OOH!' I hear a crowd of students shout. I was expecting the fiery girl to stand and knock her brother to the ground but she didn't.

'Look I'll leave your little lover friend alone OK?'

At that I blushed, and so did Harry by the look of it.

'She's... not my...' He began to deny. With that he turned on his heels and dashed out the door before I could stop him.

I stood awkwardly yet again in the middle of the common room as everyone stared and laughed 'AT ME'. I could feel my cheeks burning. I quickly looked away from the glares as I sped towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Harry Fisher;

I sprinted down the corridor not looking back, running as fast as I could, heart pounding. I quickly slip through the school front doors out onto the pavement. I glance round looking for a spot where I could be on my own. I finally settle for behind the tree. I slump down, opening a bag of ready salted crisps. I begin nibbling on one.

'Jess that was a bit out' I hear Vicki say.

'No it weren't' I hear Jess reply wryly.

I absolutely hate my sister at times; I mean why does she have to be so harsh. I bet Lucy must think I'm a right freak now, oh well everyone else thinks I'm a freak so why does it matter. I sigh, watching the year 7 students mucking about with a football. I cock my head, spotting Lucy. She looked really flustered, uncomfortable. I bit my lip unsure on what to do. I decide to stay put. Unluckily the bell rings, I sigh getting to my feet. I stroll back to the school building I slip inside and Lucy is standing lent against the wall.

* * *

><p>'Harry...' I hear her call over to me.<p>

'I have to get to my lesson' I mumble beginning to speed up.

'I don't blame you for what happen you know, Its alright. To tell you the truth your the only decent person I've met so far today'

'Really?' I ask astonished.

She nods smiling, 'What have you got now?'

'Geography, you?'

'I have history, lets talk at lunch'

'OK!' I say a tad over excitedly.

She nods and heads of to her history lesson.

* * *

><p>I smile and enter my geography classroom, getting the odd stare. I sigh as it soon dawns on me that the only free seat left was next to Kyle Stack. I grit my teeth and sit down.<p>

'Gotta pen?' I hear Kyle ask.

'No...' I reply wryly.

I hear him mutter something under his breath, something not that nice...

The lesson went extra slowly. I turned around looking at the clock expecting for the lesson to be almost over. I was wrong we still had 20 minutes!

'Oi, Harry' Kyle says nudging me in the side.

'Yes...?' I ask.

'You seen that Lucy girl?'

'Yeah I have...' I reply, wondering where he was going with this question.

'I would, deffo'

'What?' I ask confused what he meant.

'She's fit, init?'

There's something about them three words that really annoyed me. 'Shut up' I hear myself shouting at him. Feeling like Lucy deserved me to stand up for her. I felt good once I had said that, kind of proud.

'You what?' Kyle hurtled back, narrowed eyes, clenched fists.

I ignore him, beginning to panic.

'I SAID YOU WHAT' I hear Kyle screaming at me his spit splashing my face.

'I...I just don't want you talking about Lucy like that' I stutter.

'Check you out, SHE DON'T GIVE A DAMM ABOUT YOU. She'll get with me, just you wait' He laughs. His face coming closer and closer to mine, I could see his face flash red. I gulped waiting for a punch. To my relief, he didn't touch me. He just laughed and slumped back down in his chair. 'You not going to punch me then?' I ask shocked.

'You're alright, you know. I'm not really interested in Lucy I think you'll be good together anyways, I know you like her its kinda obvious'

At that I widen my eyes, was he just kidding or was he being serious, me and Lucy good together? He must of been joking, I mean as If Lucy would like me...

'Um... thanks' I finally reply.

Kyle then turns to me handing me a pot of something, I look at him blankly. What the hell was it?

'It's hair gel...' Kyle says. Placing the pot into my hand.

'I don't think so...'

'It'll look good,' Kyle smiled. 'Just do it'

* * *

><p>'I'll give it a go' I reply smiling. Spinning the pot around in my hand. With that the bell rings and I head of to the boys toilet, glaring in the mirror and then to the pot of gel. I scoop it in my hands and run it through my hair shaking my head. I raise an eyebrow, turned the tap on and attempted washing the gel out before trying again, the second attempt looked a tad better I think. I smiled and headed out of the toilets, heading to the canteen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Lucy Barnes;

I sit in one of the canteens blue plastic chairs, staring down at the crap which is on my plate. I sigh watching the students barge into the canteen. A curly girl heads over to me... Lauren I think her name was.

'Hey, you coming common room?' She asks smiling.

'I said I would eat with Harry' I reply checking my silver watch.

'Well not being funny but it don't look like he's going to show' She says raising a hand to her forehead pretending to look around the canteen.

'Well yeah... spose I can come' I say grabbing my bag, and heading out the canteen with her. We come to the common room and slip in and sit down in a circle of me, Lauren, a few other girls and boys. I still need to learn their names. 'Dares anyone?' A boy with black curly hair grinned pulling out a bottle and placing it on the common room table.

I bite my lip nervously, but it was too late to pull out now the bottle spins fast, and slowly comes to a halt pointing to me. I gulp, as the bottle gets spinned again. I watched on as the bottle spun... It slowly came to a stop between a tall lad, with light blonde curly hair and a boy with jet black hair. I nibbled my lip nervously. 'Its Ronan!' everyone cheered.

'Dare you to kiss, on the lips...!' Lauren called out patting me on the back.

I glance at Ronan, he looked just as nervous as me. He flushed red, as everyone demanded us to kiss.

'Alright then!' Ronan beams finally giving into the peer pressure. I glance around to all the smiling faces around me. 'Come on Lucy!' they all yell.

'Never give into peer pressure.' My dad always says, but I really didn't think their was any way out of this. I mean it would only last a few seconds what would the worse that could happen?

I nodded, and lent forward, giving Ronan the quickest kiss in history. Everyone around cheered! I pulled away relieved. 'Nice one!' Lauren said high fiving me. I grinned, but then the grin disappeared as the bottle got spun again. Luckily this time it landed on a brown haired boy, and a brown haired girl with a full fringe. They didn't complain, just lent in kissing each over. In a way it looked like they both enjoyed it.

The bottle was about to be spun again, but to my relief the bell rang. Allowing me to slip away with no questions asked, Lauren showed me to Mr Clarkson's English room. I stood at the front of the class waiting to see where I would sit, I ended up getting to sit next to Harry which I was pleased about. I turned to him, once we had been set some work. 'Where was you at lunch?' I ask a distracted looking Harry. He shook his head, 'I could ask you the same thing!' He exclaims. 'What...' I ask completely dazed. He shakes his head again, turning away from me and blanking me for the rest of the lesson.

The end of the day came round, and I waited outside the gates for him to just explain that at lunch I didn't think he was coming. But he sped past me. I lent on the brick wall as I waited for my mum to show, she finally did pulling up beside me in are black range rover with a grin on her face. I slipped in,

* * *

><p>'How was it?' She beamed.<p>

'It was alright' I sigh.

'Oh...' She says the smile disappearing from her face.

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence.

I enter the hallway chucking my bag down on the floor and head upstairs. Stopping my dad from asking anything. I get to the top of the stairs as I hear my mum.

'She didn't have a good day'

'Oh, well I'll wait to tell her the news then shall I?'

'Yes I would, think that'll put her in a worse mood'

I stump back down the stairs, staring at my parents.

'What news?'I demand. Arms cross.

'I'm going to be teaching ICT, at Waterloo Road'

I roll my eyes; I stump back upstairs in a foul mood. Waterloo Road looked promising at first but now I'm not so sure.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews so far! They mean a lot, xx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five: Harry Fisher;

I roll out of bed late, throwing on my uniform scowling as I did so. I still couldn't get over what Lucy had done yesterday, I was so wrong about her. I crawled into the back seat of the car as me, mum and Jess set of for another 'great' day at Waterloo Road School.

I slipped out, speeding of not bothering to say goodbye to either of them. I head into the school building, creeping around trying to avoid the certain someone. I fail miserably as soon as I step into the school common room, I knock into Lucy as she's heading out. 'Harry, what's up?' She asks acting the innocent.

'Like you don't know!' I reply trying to push my way through to the room.

She places her arm in my way, "I don't know what you're going on about!"

I sigh, attempting to barge through once more, but she stood stubbornly in the way.

'I saw you and Ronan!' I declare, turning my head away from her in disgust.

'You have got to be kidding!' she laughs.

I wasn't kidding I was deadly serious, and by the look on my face she soon understood that.

'Harry, for god sake we were playing dares I couldn't not kiss him'

I didn't believe that for a second, from where I was watching It looked like she had loved it, looked like she had just used me when she didn't have any friends then. 'Excuse me,' I say, before catching her of guard and pushing through. All that effort was for nothing though; the bell rang as soon as I got inside. I headed to my form room, in the worst mood ever. Unluckily for me, Ronan just happened to be in my form.

'All right?' He asked in his normal cheerily tone as he strolled past.

Silence.

'Well, fancy buying an x-box game?' He smiled showing me some sort of fighting game.

Silence.

He pulled a weary face and then headed for his seat, for the rest of form time I didn't speak to anyone just sat in my seat scowling.

* * *

><p>My first lesson of the day was ICT, I was kind of pleased because are last miserable fart of a teacher retried so at least we get a new teacher. I headed in, blanking Lucy who was sitting at the front. I headed to a back seat and slumped down throwing my bad underneath the table.<p>

'Hello!' The brown haired, suited man exclaimed.

I gritted my teeth, not in the mood for the whole teacher comedy act.

'First things first, my names Mr Barnes, and yes I'm Lucy's dad, just like Mrs Fisher is Harry's mum!" He beamed pointing towards me and then at his daughter.

At that I cringed, everyone knows that I'm the son of Mrs Fisher but he really didn't need to spell it out. And well for the fact him being Lucy's dad was OK, at least I'm not the only one a school with an embarrassing parent working here.

The lesson stared alright; we were set some excel worksheet work on the computers. I sat at a computer between Josh and Amy.

'That friend of yours Lucy is a brave one!' Amy smiled turning to me.

'She's not my friend, and what?' I ask now confused.

'At dares yesterday!'

'She got you to lie as well, really don't.'

'I'm not lying!' She denies pulling out her phone from her pocket and quickly scanning the class room making sure Mr Barnes couldn't see her.

She clicked some buttons and then passed me the phone. It was Amy and a bunch of over students in the common room, the bottle was spun and then it lands on Lucy and then Ronan. I open my mouth shocked at how stupid I've been. I pass it back, still wide mouthed. As shocked as a bird landing on live wire.

I glance over spotting Lucy; I know that I need to apologize, why oh why didn't I believe her! I could have blown the chance of having a true friend, all down to my stupidity!


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six: Lucy Barnes;

I couldn't concentrate on the work I was meant to be doing, I mean I had my dad stood behind me, and Harry not believing me. I sighed smashing at the keyboard trying to get it to respond it was no use. I turn around looking for the clock when I spot Harry looking at me I smile at him, and to my relief he smiles back. The bell rings and I shoot up from my computer grab my bag in my hand and dash over to him.

'Harry I swear it was a dare' I tell him truthfully yet again.

'I know! I'm so sorry for not believing you' He replies grinning at me.

'Its fine, friends again?' I smile offering him a mint chewing gum.

He took one sliding it into his mouth and nodded. 'Friends'

We both headed towards the ICT room door, about to go our separate ways to P.E when dad steps in front of me stopping me from leaving. Harry raises an eyebrow at me to say what's going on. 'I'll see you later' I tell Harry gesturing that he should leave.

Harry nods slipping through the door and down the corridor. I turn to my dad, annoyed that he had stopped me.

* * *

><p>'What do you want?' I ask him bluntly.<p>

He sits down in his black swirling chair behind his desk and points to the chair at the front of the room.

'I'll rather stand, I'm leaving soon' I reply still standing by the door.

He nods, and starts tapping a blue pen on his wooden desk.

'Well...' I say frowning.

'That boy, Harry Fisher.'

I sigh, 'what about him exactly'

'I hear he's trouble'

At that I laugh, Harry's not trouble I know I've only known him for a day and a half but still Harry's not like that. 'Your wrong, Harry's alright'

'I heard stuff about, stealing his mother's phone sending messages blaming other people, I even heard drugs.'

'That's just rumors dad, come on is this all you've got to say I've got another class to get to you know...'

'I don't want you hanging around with him.' 'I think that Lauren girl seems nice, why not hang around with her'

I shake my head. 'It's bad enough you being my teacher and me not having any CHOICE in that, but it's not up to you who I hang around with!'

'I'm just worried, because of what happened last time you being led astray...'

'DAD! Come on that was my choice not her's, don't be paranoid, what happened is history now!' I shoot back, before belting out the classroom door.

* * *

><p>I strut quickly down the corridor, determined not to be stopped. Unfortunately as I turn the corner Mrs Fisher spots me. I turn sprinting the other way not wanting to get an earful for being late.<p>

'LUCY!' I hear her shout. I turn on my heels smiling and wonder up to her.

'Lessons started 10 minutes a go, how come you're not in yours?' She asks eyebrow raised.

'I was speaking to my dad' I mumble back.

'Oh right, you can be of them' She smiles.

I head off, 'OH yeah, Lucy it's nice to see you and Harry getting along' She shouts up the corridor I grin and head to the gym, in a reasonably good mood.

* * *

><p>I reach the gym, and slip inside beginning to pull out my polo shirt from my bag when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.<p>

I begin wondering who it could be curious I pull it out. 'Text message from Sophie' It read my eyes widen at that I hadn't seen Sophie since I'll left my last school, since the day I had been expelled. I ignore the phone stuffing it back into my pocket. Knowing that my dad was right about something at my last school I got into a lot of trouble because of Sophie. Trouble that I don't want anyone else knowing about certainly not Harry...


	7. Chapter 7

Haven't updated this in a while! Hope you like it:)

Part Seven: Harry Fisher;

"Keep up!" I get yelled at as I stroll out onto the football pitch. We get led around the pitch full speed. I trail along last, gasping for breath after 20 meters. I give up in the end and just stroll the rest hating any kind of exercise.

We get set into a game, I stand around the edge.

I duck and swerve from the ball, successfully for the first few seconds.

"Harry, you're meant to kick the ball!" Finn yells, kicking the ball towards me at top speed sending it hurtling towards my head. I attempt a head butt, wanting to impress. But fail miserly getting thrown backwards on my back into the muddy puddle. I roll my eyes getting up onto my feet.

I smash the ball with my foot making it dive into the back of the goal! I grin triumphantly, giving a little victory dance. Wiggling my hips and sticking my tongue out at Finn.

"That's the wrong goal, you tool!" Finn says pushing me out of the way and sprinting down the pitch. I give up slumping down on the side of the pitch.

"Oi...!" I hear someone scream. I ignore it thinking it would be a boy with a stupid joke about me.

"Hey over here!" I hear them shout again, I raise an eyebrow realizing that it wasn't a voice of a boy I cock my head spotting a large girl, with a bruised face wearing a pink jogging suit. I sigh getting up strolling over towards the fence.

"Who are you?" I ask completely dazed.

"Sophie, do you know someone called Lucy?"

"I know a few Lucy's I reply..." Walking away not interested in anything else she had to say.

"Lucy Barnes!" She calls, now this caught my attention I spin around.

"What about her?" I ask, hands on hips.

"She owes me big time" She says dryly. Handing me an envelope. With Lucy's name sprawled across it in red ink.

I gulp stepping away from the beastly girl, deciding that I would rather play football then talk to her anymore. I take the envelope in my hand and head back over. Staring at the envelope wondering why Lucy would be associated with such a girl.

The final whistle blows and were lead back to the changing rooms. Once changed I sit staring at the envelope in my hand. My curiosity getting the better of me. I crack tearing it open. Pulling the letter up to my face making my eyes widen.

I attempt making out what it said;

Lucy, you bitch. How dare you? I need that stuff back, i got people after me. I know you've still got it you whore. Give it back or they'll be trouble.

I gasp dropping the letter. I grab it up quickly, not wanting anyone else to see it. I shove it in my bag. Charging out of the changing rooms, I head to find Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight: Lucy Barnes;

'Oh hi Harry' I call down the corridor as I see him heading towards me. I pull out a packet of ready salted walkers. Tearing them open and digging in.

'You alright?' I ask Harry who looked stressed about something. His veins in his forehead bulging.

'Do you know anyone called Sophie?' My head shoots up at this. How would Harry know about Sophie? I shake my head but then open my mouth...

'Maybe a girl at my old school was called Sophie I can't really remember you see...' I say vaguely.

He takes my arm, my eyes widen. 'Harry...' I stutter unsure what he was doing.

'Seriously, I think you may be in trouble' I laugh pushing his hand away.

'Just leave it yeah, I can fight my own battles... you don't even know me' I sigh. Shaking my head.

'I may have only just met you, but I care for you' He replied pulling out something from his bag shoving it in my hand.

'What's this?' I ask, knowing exactly what it was recognizing the scrawny handwriting off Sophie.

I dump my crisps in the bin. Suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

'Open it; I'm just going to the loo...' He says before sprinting off. Leaving me alone in the corridor staring down at this piece of paper in my bare hands. I unfold it, taking a deep breath. The words, hit me like bullets. I clench the paper, anger building up inside me.

* * *

><p>I dash towards the school doors, with no hesitation I sprint towards the school gates. Sure enough there was Sophie looking rougher than anything. She spots me, her eyes sparkle.<p>

'Lucy...' She mumbles taking my bag of my arm. Emptying the contents out onto the pavement.

'What are you doing?' I scream. Bending down scooping up my belongings.

'Have you got any money?' She demands holding onto my arm. I whack it away.

'Just leave me alone, you...you... Tramp!' I yell grabbing my bag back of her.

'HEY! If you won't give me money, give me my drugs back!' She screams. I turn on my heels staring at her.

'You know I don't do that anymore, you need help d'you know that' I reply as calmly as I can even though my heart was pounding.

'You're for it, and I'll make sure I'll take down your friends and family with you!' She screams after me. As I sprint back towards school, I turn around spotting Sophie trailing behind. Usually I'm the slowest runner going, but with her behind me. I shoot into school. Just as the bell rang, still not knowing my full way around school. I wondered around aimlessly.

* * *

><p>I hear the familiar voice of Harry. I turn around relieved. Literally jumping into his arms.<p>

'I...I'm sorry!' I stutter, letting go off him stepping back.

'WOOOOAAAAH!' Harry laughs.

'Can we just get to lesson?' I ask, trying desperately to change the subject.

'Come on then' he winks, as we stroll down the corridor I glance out the window. My pace settles down as I see Sophie wondering away from the school gates.

I spend the rest of the day, looking over my shoulder. Waiting for Sophie to creep up on me. To my relief Sophie wasn't outside the gates, after school. I say my goodbyes to Harry, and jump into dad's car as quick as possible not wanting to be spotted by Sophie. Knowing that if dad knew held take me out of this school. Take me as far as possible. There was no escape from Sophie even when she weren't around I could still feel her presence. It was like she was sat on my shoulder controlling my every move.

How could this day have started so normally and ended so differently?

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them;) feel free to follow me on twitter! amberchapman_<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Haven't updated this is a very long time, here it goes... hope you like it:).

* * *

><p><span>Part Nine: Harry Fisher;<span>

'Harry, you better be doing that homework!' Mum screams up the stairs.

I sigh, staring down at a piece of English work. Not being able to focus in the slightest. The curiosity of who Sophie was and what she wanted with Lucy.  
>I yank my phone from my pocket, aggressively scrolling down my few contacts...'Lucy' I type out the message in extra quick time. 'I need to see you, you need to tell me about what today was all about. I hesitate about adding a few 'xxx' for a few seconds, I decide against it.<p>

I bite down on my lip pressing the send button. The next few minutes felt like a lifetime, staring at my phone willing for it to vibrate. After an agonising 10 minute wait i finally get a reply. 'I know, you need to know its not fair... meet me at the park at town? 10 minutes xx'

My face lights up, jumping up grabbing a coat flying down the stairs. 'Where do you think your going?' Jess asks narrowing her eyes. I sigh building up all my strength I barge her out the way. Sprinting out the door and not looking back.

* * *

><p>I get to the park in a matter of minutes, slumping down on one of the ancient tyre swings watching my legs dangle beneath me. Lucy finally appears, looking terrified-yet still stunning. I open my mouth... nothing comes out though not knowing what to say my guts start churning, just looking at her beautiful face, beautiful big blue eyes leaves me in a trance. She takes the swing next to me, staring into my eyes. 'Harry you could say I haven't exactly told you the truth'<br>I nod, willing for her to carry on.

'At my last school, I got into a lot of trouble' she sighs. I laugh 'rules are meant to be broken' I say trying to lighten the mood.

She doesn't find it very amusing... She takes my arm, 'I can't believe I'm telling you this i hardly know you... Harry I'm trouble, you should just forgot about me' Her eyes falling to the floor.

I glare at her, mouth open. 'Don't be stupid, you've been so good to me!' I say taking her soft hand.

'Sophie...' She mumbles, her facing turing a horrible pale colour. She gulps, 'She planted drugs on me, got me into serious trouble' I gasp, I see a tear sliding down her face, i jump from the swing. I softly wipe my hand on her cheek. 'Its OK' I say trying my best to reassure her.

'I know I hardly know you Lucy... but one things for sure...I have feelings for you already, none has a good past including me. I don't care what you've done it doesn't matter'

At that her face lights up, her arms fling around me. I squeeze her tight as more tears splash on my shoulder. The smell off her beautiful perfume filling my nostrils, I hold onto her as tightly as possible not wanting to let go of her, not wanting to let go off this precious moment. 'Harry...' She mumbles. 'Yes?' I reply, my arms still wrapped around her. 'I think I might be falling.. in love with you' At that my heart rate rockets. Joy building up inside... 'I think I might love you too, Lucy' I mumble, my face becoming closer and closer to hers... are lips just centimeters away...


	10. Chapter 10

Part ten: Lucy Barnes;

It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. I slowly stepped back, my heart rate lowering. I could hear my phone screaming at me. I couldn't care less.

Then out of nowhere I hear a familiar voice... 'Lucy...I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!' Dad yelled, thundering through the gates. Storming towards me, his spit spraying in my face. 'Dad, please...'

I'VE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND, HOW COULD YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE!' He screams, turning passer bys heads. My cheeks flash ruby red. The embarrassment killing me. 'Harry, I'll see you tomorrow...' I whisper. 'Oh no you won't... Get in the car now!' Dad interrupts pulling me away from Harry.

* * *

><p>'DAD, I'm not 7 years old!' I scream back at him once inside the car.<p>

'I thought moving here would be good for you... Maybe I was wrong' He replies, turning into our street.

I storm inside, ignoring mum. Slamming doors as I went.

* * *

><p>My silver alarm clock beeps, I sit up bleary eyed. I stretch before last nights events hit me, I grin thinking of Harry... But then knowing I'll have to face Dad makes me sigh...I Slowly pull on my Waterloo Road uniform. When I hear a knock on my bedroom door. 'I'm not interested.' I murmer.<p>

'Lucy, love please...'

I sigh, wondering over to the door sliding the lock. Mum stands there awkwardly holding a tray with hot chocolate and a packet of marshmallows, I grin gesturing for her to come inside. She slumps down on my un made bed, while I ran a hairbrush through my extremely knotty hair.

'It's just his way of caring...' Mum begins, starting to roll out the excuses for dad once again.

'He has to ruin everything, he moves me from school to school... Completely embarrassing me in class and then not allowing me to have friends...'

'He just wants you to be safe, look why don't we all go out for dinner tonight, eh?' Passing me the steaming cup of hot chocolate.

I grin, generously pouring marshmallow. 'Ok, one thing though...'

'Go on...'

'Could a friend come along?' I ask grinning. Putting on the puppy eyes look.

'Sure!' She replies throwing me my school tie.

* * *

><p>I stroll through the school gates, my eyes darting everywhere. Trying to spot Harry.<p>

'You alright?'

I turn my head, and spot the fiery red headed girl...Harrys Sister Jess.

I smile, trying to be friendly.

'Look sorry about the other day...' she mumbles offering me a hubba bubba.

Its okay, I'll make sure I'll choose my chair a bit more carefully next time' I say taking a coca cola hubba bubba.

'Got that right, see you around' She smiles, darting off towards a brown haired girl.

* * *

><p>I practically skip the rest of the way to my form room in a ecstatic mood. I take a seat at the back off the room, pulling out the latest Harry Potter book. In the corner of my eye, I see someone outside the room. I cock my head, my face lights up as I see Harry his beautiful eyes glistening. He waves to me, I go to wave back when Harry turns, almost sprinting down the corridor. I laugh as Mr Chalk tries his best to 'chase after him'.I place my head in my hands, and just for that moment for one of the first times in my life I'm glad to be me, happy with my life and in that split second nothing mattered. It was like being a chid again, not having a care in the world.<p>

Reality soon hit though as I see my Dad walk by his brief case swinging, I grunt turning away from him only to see a blurred figure in the distance... Sophie. I gulp, not taking my eyes off her. She starts edging closer and closer into school, my heart thumping. Knowing that when Sophie wanted something she wouldn't stop till she had it, sadly for me that thing was revenge. You know what they say, revenge is best served cold...


End file.
